Curtis
History Curtis joined Cybernations for the first time on August 13, 2009. He joined the Black Hand before joining NATO. After NATO he made his own alliance, the Free Country Coalition, which disbanded days after it's founding. Curtis joined Rebel Alliance in August of '09, before joining Veritas Aequitas. He grew sick of how new members were treated in some other alliances, and he founded his first influential alliance, Excelsior Socio. (For complete history, see the Excelsior Socio page). After the March Revolution of 2010, he left his position of Commander in Chief and went to United under Scorn, where his friend White Chocolate was Empress. He took on the Minister of Finance position, but after fighting with the Empress, he left. He rejoined ES and took control, where he got a protectorate for ES with the Legion. After a cross fire with another protectorate of the Legion, he pleaded with the Legion government, claiming that it was an accident. The Legion denied his case and they broke off the protectorate agreement. Shortly after that, Curtis joined Veritas Aequitas again, before rejoining ES again. ES agreed to a merger with New Order of Norsemen, and Curtis became Thor of NOON. After the RoK-NSO War (which Curtis was a veteran of), Curtis fought yet again with the government of his alliance, and ES broke off from NOON in October 2010, and after newage fought off ES with mercenaries, ES disbanded and Curtis quit the game. In his early years, Curtis was known for his intelligence, but also his willingness to fight the government. His temper often got him in trouble. In January, 2011, Curtis rejoined the game under the name of Ranger Curtius. He founded Ranger Corps, and became their first Commandant. Curtis suprised many of his ES friends with his new found attitude and his cooperation. He shortly gained the respect of his peers with his diplomacy and his intelligence. For unknown reasons, Curtis again left CN and was gone for many months. In April, 2011, he came back under the name of Dominus. He quickly founded the Defense and Counterstriking Order, and they got a protectorate with Tetris. However, his boredom of the game lead to his quitting of it for 7 months, before returning again. This time, he returned under his original nation ruler and nation name, and quickly became Prince of Rebels of the North. However, he quit in March for unknown reasons, and then he was gone until April. He returned under the name of Henry of Hamilton. He became Prince of ROTN again before founded another alliance for the first time in a year. This time, it was Rome. Curtis has written the charter for Rome in March, and on May 3, 2012, Curtis (Henry of Hamilton) became the first Emperor of Rome. Rome grew quickly, however, on May 16, with great regret, Henry resigned from his position and left the game for the last time. He claimed real life got in the way of the game, and Rome needed a more active leader. He gave the position to dkobel, then the Recruiter General of Rome. dkobel however was unfit to rule and he resigned on May 19, 2012. McWhirter then became the third Emperor of Rome, and Rome has been on solid footing since. Henry continues to advise the Upper Council and the Emperor, acts as a diplomat when needed, and is the admin for the Rome Forums. Henry had since been remembered as a Hall of Famer for Rome, and Curtis's legacy lives on.